Naruto the Slave of Itachi
by shotmewithmypenandink
Summary: well this is a test i have better stories but if you like it i'll post more


Phases of the Moon

Chapter One;

Isolation, darkness, abandonment, the feeling of hatred always being face toward you; when you've never done anything to deserve that tortured, at least not that you know of.

"Why did I say that to Sakura, I mean I know she was just speaking her mind about Naruto. I guess I defended him…Why did defend Naruto in the first place he's a complete buffoon. I just don't understand it I hate Naruto ever since my father decided to take care of him…" thought Sasuke.

"But father why must we take in a strange boy know? He will just get in the way besides it… he's not a Uchiha," protested Chibi Sasuake. Arosoe Uchiha, Sasuke's father shook his head and grunted.

"Sasuke, I told you already I had volunteered and Itachi had taken aliken to him. So the boy could be Itachi's partner in the Black Op Ninja's squadron so just deal with it Sasuke who knows you to might be brothers one day," said his father laughing.

"Humph father you were wrong and know look at you your dead, Itachi might have kill them mentally but physically Naruto had killed you with his strange justsu GOD DAMN YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!," shouted Sasuke chucking his photo of his dead parents across the wall where it shattered.

"Whoa Sasuke you alright I heard a crash, whoa what's with the glass every where what have you been aaaaahhhhhhhh-" screamed Naruto ducking as Sasuke chuck a hard cover book at Naruto's head lucky it missed that would have left one nasty bump.

"Lighten up Sasuke breakfast is on the table, hurry up and eat we have our graduation exam today," yelled Naruto walking to his bedroom and closing his door. The shower echo as it was turned on as Naruto supposedly stepped into.

I really don't want to find out if he's in the shower all I know is he better not smell. Living with Naruto is not friendly he tells me to keep my room clean but his room is a total slim ball. Otherwise he acts like a total chick always cooking and cleaning and acting like my mother. Maybe he's gay that's probably why my brother liked him so much. Itachi never liked women what that's just gross why did I think that ew.

Whatever I better pick up the glass don't want to slice my feet. Ugh why the hell should I care about the damn glass Naruto will pick it up anyway oh right.

"Hey Naruto, get out the damn shower class starts in ten minutes," I yelled trying to be loader then the running water. The bathroom door slide open in a thud. "I'm hurry go and eat some breakfast!" yelled Naruto. Unfortunately I looked down I didn't like what I saw, "Naruto put your towel on I don't want to see your eel!" "Well Itachi never had a problem in fact we always took bathes together we did practically everything together," boasted Naruto like he won the Olympics or something. Avoiding eye contact by looking at the ceiling I burst out loud, "Naruto I don't want to know about your sex life with Itachi." I ran out of the house and forgot my back packs and the dirty thought followed me all the way to the Ninja Academy.

**************

Yay yay yay I we finally graduate today from the ninja academy, and hopefully I get to be Sasuke J 3 I'll so that two timing big butt slut Ino that's Sasuake is mine. Hehehe.

"Sakura-chan, your going to be late; oh and by the way can you take your sister to school with you," shouted Mrs. Haruno. "Alright me a minute," great I have to watch Masada. How am I gonna make a good impression on Sasuke with my sister.

"Alright Masada, lets go, ah what the hell are you wearing is that an orange jump suits," I asked dumb struck. "Yep, I want to impress Naruto 3-kun," she said giggling.

Oh god I shake my head and walk out the door grabbing my backpack and walking straight into Naruto.

"Ugh Naruto, why the hell are in front of my house don't you normally walk with Sasuke.. Wait is that Sasuke's backpack," I wondered. He nodded, "Sasuke, left in a hurry we had another fight." He actually looked sorry- "Naruto-sama, do you wanna walk with me to school," asked Masada.

"Masada, don't ask Naruto that obviously he needs to get to school to give Sasuke his backpack," I announced. "It's alright I'll walk here to school save you the trouble that way you can beat Ino to school," he said smiling. I nodded running off Masada will be alright I mean its just Naruto.

*************

"So Masada-chan, how old are I wondered cause you go to the academy so I'm curious," I asked wondering as we started walking to the academy. "Oh Naruto-sama, I'm 10 so we're only two years apart so its not like anything could go wrong right," Masada asked blushing I nodded not knowing what the hell see meant.

"Okay Masada, here's your stop see-yah," I said by pecking her cheek with a kiss it was harmless enough. She waved goodbye grinning from ear to ear.

As I walked through the door I spotted Sakura with Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke you ran out the house without your backpack when we were talking outside the shower and you told me to put on a tow-" Sasuke ran toward me so fast I felt the smack of his hand echo against my jaw that embrassed him he even blushed the whole class got quiet.

"Na-Naruto you bastard if you ever mention that again I'll tell everyone that your gay," whispered Sasuke snickering. "So go ahead but remember we live together and neither of us have a girlfriend so…" it was my turn to snicker. I just a grand idea.

"HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I'M BISEXUAL SO THAT'S RIGHT I LIKE WOMEN AND MEN," I shouted at the top of my lungs while everyone look dumbstruck including Iruka-sensei.

"Ek-hem alright class sit down thank you for sharing Naruto, alright today we were going to have to cancel, so instead we are going to have put into your squad's and see who is prepared by your new leader," announced Iruka-sensei. "Alright cell 1..."

Are you serious no test yes thank god I'll have even more time tonight to be with- "cell 7 Naruto, Uzumaki, Sakura, Haruno, and Sasuke, Uchiha," finished Iruka. Great I'm partners with Sasuke man won't I ever get I break from him.

*******************

Not Naruto, god I'll kill him one day!

*******************

Yay Sasuke's with me I'll make sure he fall's in love with me cha.

*******************

So this where Naruto and Sasuke live, hmm its pretty clean considering to teenage boys oh well. So the evil child who practically bested Itachi and killing the Uchiha clan with the nine tailed fox power's but didn't remember; also Sasuke the bloody thirsty revenge master mind in fire justsu. Humph what a team they gave me Oh s*** I'm late.

"Hokage sir I must be going know to meet my students," I inquired. "Of course Kakashi-sensei, I shouldn't have keep you here as long as I have," apologized the third Hokage.

*********************

So our Teacher is someone named Kakashi Hatake, I wonder who he is? Well if he doesn't show up in 5 minutes I'm leaving. I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are thinking about.

"Sorry I'm late I'm Kakashi, Hatake, I'm the legendary Copy ninja, well I guess its to late to do anything so we'll save introductions for tomorrow five o'clock sharp. In the mean time why don't we go out for Raiman," the Sensei volunteered nicely. Sakura nodded giggling, Sasuke grunted in agreement. "Um Sensei, I sort of have plans can you go without me," please don't ask.

"Naruto raiman is your favorite food," boasted Sasuke. "Sorry maybe some other time," I not bothering to argue father I just walk out the door.

Walking through the town by myself I finally get some time to think clearly, why did Sasuke want me to come with them is it because the one time I'm invited some where I decline? Oh finally the outskirts of the Hidden in the Leave's Village know all there really is left are ranch house's mostly I go to the red ranch house and three times before going in to man of my dreams Itachi, Uchiha and kissed him sweetly and gently.

"Naruto are you sure you want to our you sure that your ready for this we can wait I don't mind," sympathized Itachi. "Its fine just please be gentle," I almost pleaded. He nodded, we walked to the bedroom removed everything but our skin I felt him come into me and I knew I would never go back again.

************************

I feel dirtier than I should be maybe I should've washed up before I left, oh well I just hope Sasuke doesn't notice.

"I'm home, I'm taking a shower," I announce walking to my room looking for a change of clothes. "Naruto, you should have come well all had a really fun time and we all missed you even I did. So try and come the next time you say you don't want to be alone but you won't do anything to fix that are you sure, that's what you really mean. Are you sure you don't want to be with people instead; would you rather be truly alone instead of just making one friend-" "I DO HAVE A FRIEND ITACHI'S MY FRIEND! I LOVED HIM AND I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM NO MATTER IF IT COST ME MY LIFE ITACHI IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTAND'S ME," I shouted at Sasuke slamming my door in his face.

***************************

God Naruto why do you say that why the hell to you still going to Itachi even though he had you kill for him. Wait why should I even care, he's not my brother and he's not my boyfriend. He's nothing to me nothing what so ever except a murderous beast controlled by Itachi. Forget it. Why is it my Business.

End of Chapter One


End file.
